Jargon/Szene/C
*C - *C&H - Cocain-Heroin-Mischkonsum *C&M - Cocain-Morphin-Mischkonsum *C2 - Ethanol, steht für die 2 Kohlenstoffatome. *C2er - Ethanoliker *Caapi - Banisteriopsis caapi, Liane mit Harman-Alkaloiden *ca-ca - oder Marihuana (Cannabis) *Cactus buttons - Kaktursscheiben (Wirkstoff: ) *Cadillac - Ecstasy *Cake - Kuchen, kann mit THC angereichert sein, auch Bezeichnung für Crack(Cocain) *California indica - stark THC-haltige Cannabis-Sorte *Calvin Klein - Cocain-Ketamin-Mischkonsum *Cambodia - Züchtung von Psilocybe cubensis (Psilocybinhaltiger Pilz) *Canamo de India - spanisch für Cannabis *Canapem india - italienisch für Cannabis *Candies - Barbiturate *Candyflip - LSD-MDMA-Mischkonsum *Camhamo da india - Cannabis *Canna - *Cannabinoide - Wirkstoffe die auf die Cannabinoid-Rezeptoren im Gehirn wirken, benannt nach Cannabis, bekanntester Vertreter ist THC *Cannabis - Hanf *Cannabisabhängigkeit *Cannabisharz - *Canxa - Cannabis *Cap - Kapseln *Cappies - Amphetamin *Captas - Captagon *Captagon - *Caras - Cannabis *Carbased - *Carfentanyl - Fentanyl-Derivat, synthetisches Opioid *Carrie - *Castalia-Foundation - von Timothy Leary gegründete Forschungsorganisation *Cath - *Cavier - DOM *Cawe - pachycereus pectem aboriginum, halluzinogener Kaktus *CBD - Cannabidiol, ein schwaches Cannabinoid aus der Cannabis-Pflanze, welches am stärksten in Cannabis indica vorkommt. THC- und CBD-Gehalt verhalten sich häufig gegenläufig, weshalb THC-reiche Züchtung oft nur wenig CBD enthalten. *CBN - Cannabinol, ein schwaches Cannabinoid aus der Cannabis-Pflanze. *C-BOOM - 25C-NBOMe, psychedelisches Phenethylamin *Cebil - Anadenanthera colubrina, Vilca (Wirkstoff: Bufotenin, DMT, 5-MeO-DMT) *Cebolletta - oncidium cebolleta, halluzinogene Orchideenart *CEVs ("Closed Eye visuals") - Halluzinationen bei geschlossenen Augen *Cement - Opioide *Chai - *Chalice - eine Pfeifenform, die insbesondere von den Rastafaris verwendet wird. *Champagner - ethanolhaltiger Schaumwein, auch Bezeichnung für *Chandu - chinesisch für *Charas - indische Bezeichnung für Cannabis *Charge *#Ladung, eine Dosis Heroin Freye: Opioide in der Medizin. ISBN 3540408126 S. 393 *#Menge der Produkte die im gleichen Produktionsprozess entstand. Durch Durchmischung sind Produkte einer Charge meist von einer einheitlichen Qualität. Chargen-Nummern von Blaumohn-Abpackungen spielten etwa zu der Zeit eine Rolle, als dieser noch relevante Mengen an Morphin enthielt. *Charlie - *Chasing the Dragon *#Opium-dampfen *#Heroin auf Folie rauchen, wobei der Rauch ("Drachen") mit einem Röhrchen eingezogen ("gejagt") wird. *#Dem ersten bzw. besten Opioid-High hinterherjagen in dem man gegen die Toleranz immer mehr konsumiert (Dosiseskalation) *Chautle - Ariocarpus fissuratus, Hikuli suname (halluzinogener Kaktus) *Checker - Mittelsmann zwischen Konsument und Kleindealer *Chemie - Synthetische Drogen *Chemische Kastration - Impotenz, welche durch Drogen bedingt ist. Z.B. die seltene SSRI-bedingte sexuelle Dysfunktion (Post-SSRI sexual dysfunction, PSSD). *Chicago Green - Cannabis *Chichipe - Sida actua, Axocatzin *Chief - *Chiemsee - Ecstasy *Chilicote - Colorines *Chill-out - Entspannen *Chillum - ursprünglich indische Haschisch-Pfeifenform *China White - weißes aus China, auch für AMF (Alpha-Methyl-Fentanyl)Freye: Opioide in der Medizin. ISBN 3540408126 S. 394 *Chinese Cat Powder - Strahlengriffel *Chinese Connection - Organisierte Kriminalität, welche Heroin aus dem Goldenem Dreieck vertreibtFreye: Opioide in der Medizin. ISBN 3540408126 S. 393 *chinesing - Inhalation von *Chiricaspi - brunfelsia chiricaspi *Chiric-Sanago - Chiricaspi *Chloralhydrat - ein Hypnotikum *Chlordiazepoxid - ein Benzodiazepin *Chlormethiazol - Distraneurin *Chocolate - oder Schokolade *Chris - Methamphetamin (Amphetamine) *Christmas Tree - Stimulanzien *Chrotteblume - *Chunk - Crack-Brocken *Churrus - Cannabis *Chidre - schwach ethanolhaltiges Getränk aus Äpfeln *CK - Cocain-Ketamin-Mischkonsum *clean - Abstinent *Clearingstelle - Testlabor für Drugchecking *Clobazam - ein Benzodiazepin *CMY - synthetisches Halluzinogen *Co-Abhängigkeit - Bezeichnet den Umstand das Vertrauenspersonen eines Abhängigen versuchen diesen zu schützen und das Leben zu erleichtern, häufig in Zusammenhang mit manipulativem Verhalten seitens des Abhängigen. *Coca - Coca-Strauch oder *Coca-Cola *#süßes, schwach Coffein-haltiges Getränk, enthält weder Cocain noch Colanuss *#Cocain *Cocain - eine pflanzliche Stimulanz *Cocain Tree - Coca-Strauch *Cocaina - im Spanischen und Italienischen. Wird zum Teil als weibliche Personifikation von Cocain verwendet. *Cocktail - sofern nicht auf ethanolische Cocktails bezogen: Mischkonsum *Codein - ein Opioid *Coffees - Koffeintabletten (200 mg Coffein) *Coffeeshop - In den Niederlanden Verkaufsstelle für Weiche Drogen. *Coffein *Cohoba - Anadenanthera peregrina, Yopo (Wirkstoffe: DMT, 5-MeO-DMT, Bufotonin) *Cojon del diabolo - *Coke *# *# Coca-Cola *Cokey - Konsument von *Cola *#Gattung der Kolabäume, welche die Kolanuss *#Cola-Getränk *colabieren - Cola-Bier-Mischkonsum, nicht zu verwechseln mit kollabieren *Colanuss - Cola, Coffein- und Theobromin-haltige Nuss des Colabaumes, wurde früher verwendet für das Cola-Getränk. *Cold and Hot - Cocain-Heroin-Mischkonsum *Cold-Food Powder - *Cold Turkey - Abstinenzsyndrom bei Heroin. *Columbian Flake - hochwertiges *Colorines - halluzinogene Früchte von Erythrina americana *Come down - "runterkommen", Ausklingen des Drogenrauschs, Abfluten *Concombre a chien - *Concombre zombi - *Connection - Kontakte, Verbindungen zu Menschen die Drogen beschaffen oder herstellen können. *Containering - Body packing *Cook a Pill - Rauchen von *Cooker - Kocher, Behelfsmittel um ein Heroin-Wasser-Gemisch aufzukochen, oft ein Löffel. *Cookie - Kekse, eine Süßsware. Kann mit Cannabinoiden hergestellt werden. *Cop - Polizist *Copelandia - Copelandia canescens (Psilocybinhaltiger Pilz) *Co-Pilot - Amphetamin *Corgie - *Cosmic Space - PCP *Cotics - Downer *Cotton fever - Symptomatik die beim intravenösen Konsum auftreten kann, wenn beim Aufziehen der Spritze ein unsauberer oder ungeeigneter Filter verwendet wird. Der Name rührt von der Beobachtung her, dass die Symptomatik insbesondere bei der Verwendung von Baumwollfiltern auftritt. *Couchdrücker - Cannabis mit einer stark sedativen Wirkkomponente, die den Konsumenten dazu veranlasst sich hin zu legen (in die Couch drückt). *Crack - mit Backpulver aufbereitetes *Cracker - *Crank - Methamphetamin (Amphetamine) *Crash - Absturz *#Schlafplatz Freye: Opioide in der Medizin. ISBN 3540408126 S. 394 *#plötzlicher, unfreiwilliger Drogenentzug, etwa weil die Droge nicht mehr beschaffbar ist. Resultiert in einem Abstinenzsyndrom. *Craving - Suchtverlangen *Croak - Amphetamin mit *Crystal - Methamphetamin (Amphetamine) *Crystal Meth - Methamphetamin (Amphetamine) *Crystal Speed - Methamphetamin (Amphetamine) *Cube, Cubes - auf Zuckerwürfeln, von engl. cube für Würfel. *Cubi - Psilocybe cubensis (Psilocybinhaltiger Pilz) *Cuca - Coca-Strauch *Culebra Borrachero - Brugmansia aurea (Brugmansia, Halluzinogenes Nachtschattengewächs) *Curare - Pfeilgift *Cut - verschnittene, gestreckte, verdünnte Drogen *cutten - strecken *CZ 74 - synthetisches Halluzinogen Referenzen Kategorie:Jargon